Al final ¿quién es el monstruo?
by LinariaHeaven
Summary: ¿Quién es el monstruo al final? Hasegawa ya no estaba seguro de lo que creía.


Al final, ¿quién es el verdadero monstruo?

...

Hasegawa estaba exhausto, la cacería llevaba solo unos días, pero para él había sido algo sumamente agotador, como si aquella "purificación" de la aldea llevará meses, inclusive años, pero no. A falta de un reloj, había tenido que contentarse con contar los días desde la noche del festival para tener una idea del tiempo transcurrido, y era increíble el percatarse, como en tan poco tiempo, la aldea había pasado de su tranquilidad habitual a un constante ajetreo, buscando a todos los Shiki restantes que habían sido los causantes de las terribles muertes que habían arrasado con todos aquellos que conocía y desconocía.

Chiyomi debía sentirse igual de agotada, aunque su labor técnicamente era menor al suyo (ese donde cogían los cuerpos de los cazados y los envolvían con sábanas y cuerdas), no debía serle agradable. Es decir, ver a aquellos que alguna vez conoció, cubiertos de sangre y con expresiones de susto en sus rostros, no era una imagen que pudiera aguantar cualquiera. Si ni él lo aguantaba, Chiyomi mucho menos, pero tenían que mostrarse ajenos a todo sentimiento que pudieran causarles esos seres que usaban cruelmente el rostro y cuerpo de aquellos que alguna vez compartieron un espacio alguna vez.

—Hasegawa.

Alzo la vista, Sadafumi se estaba dirigiendo a él.

—¿Estarás bien?

—Sí. Solo estoy algo cansado —no mentía del todo, en verdad estaba agotado, desde la noche del cinco de noviembre no se habían detenido—.

—Nadie de tu familia ha sido infectado. Deben ser duros.

Lo miro intrigante, pudiendo apreciar la mirada de odio en el semblante de Safamumi y como sujetaba la lámpara con tanta fuerza que, de haber podido, la habría roto, Hasegawa imaginaba que pensaba en su padre asesinado por aquel hombre de la familia Kirishiki.

—No tengo tiempo para estar cansado. Vamos a vengar a tu padre, deberías venir.

Tras ello todos comenzaron a dirigirse por las escaleras que daban a las tuberías, lugar del que había hecho mención el doctor Ozaki donde creía podían encontrar más shikis ocultos. Hasegawa bien pudo haberse negado a lo dicho y retirarse con Chiyomi, pero no quería que pensaran que fuera débil, o peor aun, que se volviera un estorbo para aquellos que con tanto empeño, estaban asesinando a los causantes del sufrimiento del pueblo. No debía titubear en ningún momento, debía de ser fuerte como los demás y ayudar en aquella tarea: eliminar a esos monstruos antes del anochecer.

Cuando bajo, escucho a Sadafumi diciendo algo que no le prestó mucha atención, antes de que se adentraran más en las tuberías, buscando. Hasegawa los siguió y casi tropieza con el barro que había en el suelo, pero su grito no fue lo que llamo la atención de los demás, sino un llamado por parte de uno de los miembros, anunciado el hallazgo de posiblemente más shikis. Efectivamente, cuando Murasako alumbro con su lámpara, se encontraron con tres cuerpos en el suelo, uno de ellos los reconoció como el bibliotecario de la aldea, Yuzuki, mientras que los otros por lo que escucho eran Shuuji de los Gotoda y el otro chico...

—¡No hay que ponerles nombre! —Exclamo Sadafumi, interrumpiendo—.

—Pero...

—Son demonios, ¡terribles demonios! —Pronunció en voz alta Sadafumi, la furia se denotaba en su voz—. ¡Son nuestros enemigos! Mataron a mi padre sin pensárselo dos veces! Eso es lo único que necesitamos saber. No necesitamos saber quienes son o de donde vienen, seguramente los habremos conocido, pero ahora son otra cosa. ¡No son las personas que conocíamos! ¿O sus amigos irían por ahí matando gente!

Razón no le faltaba, se dijo Hasegawa tras escucharle, si de verdad ellos, los shiki, fueran esas personas que les conocieron en vida alguna vez, no irían matando por ahí a diestro y siniestro y causando más dolor a las familias y amigos.

Pero...

—Ellos ya no son humanos. Identificarlos, solo hará que pensemos tonterías que ni al caso.

—Tienes razón —murmuro Murasako más para si mismo que para los demás. Hasegawa le miro acercarse al cuerpo de Yuzuki con una estaca en la mano, la cual coloco sobre el corazón, tal y como lo había dicho Ozaki—. Hasegawa, ¿me echas una mano?

Se impresiono por aquella petición, y un poco dubitativo se acerco para sujetar la estaca mientras Murasako se ponía de pie para sacar el martillo que llevaba consigo. Hasegawa no lo miro mientras esperaba a que el joven se encargará de una vez por todas de aquel shiki, pero se impresiono con lo siguiente al mirarlo de reojo.

—No puedo hacerlo —dijo con voz temblorosa, no pudiendo mirar el cuerpo del bibliotecario— le debo tanto a Yuzuki. Simplemente no puedo hacerlo.

La voz de Murasako lo decía todo, decía lo que todos trataban de hacer oídos sordos, que aun cuando los shiki eran lo que eran, alguna vez fueron, en vida, personas importantes y queridas, no importaba que fueran familiares o no. Hasegawa no imaginaba tener que hacerle eso a alguien de su familia, por mucho valor que pusiera, le costaría horrores dañar a alguien que fue importante para él. Mientras miraba a Yuzuki, intento imaginarse en esa misma posición, pero con el cadáver de su hijo a sus pies y no el del bibliotecario, ¿tendría él, Hasegawa, el valor para poder acabar con un monstruo aunque fuera su hijo?

Sadafumi al parecer, no pensaba igual.

La masacre inicio, Hasegawa pudo apreciar como el rubio acababa con el bibliotecario sin ningún escrúpulo y luego alentaba a los demás, afirmando que ellos no tenían sentimientos y que por qué debían tener piedad hacia ellos, los shiki. Haciéndolo sentir culpable por sus estúpidos sentimientos, Murasako fue a por el shiki del medio, por un momento, creyó que iba a repetirse lo mismo al verlo dudar, pero no fue así, sino que lo acabo tras varios martillazos a la estaca, la sangre salpicaba y manchaba hasta donde pudiese, incluido el rostro de aquel muchacho. Ahora seguía el tercer cuerpo, uno de ellos se apróximo y sin dudarlo, clavo la estaca con fuerza.

Pero para sorpresa de todos, el shiki reacciono con un grito, asustándolos a todos y haciéndolos reaccionar a dos de ellos para ir a detener al sujeto mientras le clavaban la estaca cada vez más hasta detenerlo. Hasegawa no pudo mirar más y aparto la mirada mientras escuchaba los gritos atronadores del vampiro y el sonido de la estaca y martillo penetrándoles los oídos.

"¿A esto se ha llegado?", se pregunto a si mismo con pesar, cuando al acabar con aquel vampiro sus compañeros empezaban a reír como desquiciados tras el susto recibido. Hasegawa no pudo menos que contemplarlos mientras se burlaban de la situación como si de un susto cualquiera hubiese sido. Hasegawa jamás había visto a un shiki asesinar, pero estaba seguro que alguno (no todos) no disfrutaba el asesinar a las personas. Pensó en si mismo en la situación de un shiki cuando estuvo afuera tras haber sacado a los cadáveres de la alcantarilla: mataban por hambre, no por placer, la necesidad de alimentarse y de vivir, era por ello que hacían eso, ¿no? Mientras que los demás, los "vivos", lo hacían por diversas causas. Pensó en sus compañeros, quienes no parecían ni remotamente afectados por lo que sucedió en la alcantarilla, mientras que él todavía no asimilaba la escena con el último shiki, a él le pareció todo menos divertido aquel momento, mientra que ellos reían y hasta parecieron disfrutar de aquel que debió ser, el momento más doloroso para ese ser.

Al final, ¿quién es el verdadero monstruo?


End file.
